Sawada Nana's smiles
by Chess-Shakki
Summary: Harry potter lived a long life and died smiling. In another reality Yamato Nana was born. What links these completely different people? Find out! Harry reincarnated as Sawada Nana. Not sure about the rating.
1. Chapter 1

My first crossover. This kind of struck me around the corner when I was supposed to go to sleep and didn't leave me alone so I wrote it. Inspiration from multi fandom crossover, Sawada Nana Master of death.

So in this Harry is Nana, Tsuna's mom. I would appreciate constructive critic, for I'm not very experienced writer.

I want to say immediately that I will be slow to update for I wrote this on a whim and do not have much time at the moment because of school.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world lived a full long life with his wife, kids and grandkids.

He was well respected authority figure and many mourned his death. He died smiling in the hopes of finally being able to spend time with his parents, a chanse he never got while alive.

Harry Potter's death was not, however, the end of his story for we all know his ability to defy the norm.

* * *

"Is she fine? How about the baby? Are they hurt? In danger of dying?! Are…"

The frantic husband was interrupted by the doctor that had come out to meet him.

"Your wife is fine but tired. You can come and meet her and your new daughter now", said the doctor while turning to walk back.

"What a relief…Daughter? We got a daughter?" asked the man in disbelief while running to catch up to the doctor.

Doctor just smiled and opened the door to the man. "Yes, you and your wife are now proud parents of lovely baby girl, Yamato-san (1)."

The man, Yamato, rushed strait to his wife's side when he saw her. Even while tired she was sight for the sore eye. Her lovely black hair was cut very short just above her ears while her coffee colored eyes shone with love. Love for her husband and their little baby daughter.

"Atsuko (2) darling are you _really _okay?" Yamato asked his wife loudly with worried eyes.

"Kichirou (3),_ shh_", said Atsuko while holding her finger in front of her rosy but chapped lips.

"Ah! _Sorry love!" _ Kichirou Yamato whispered and looked down her lap and their daughter.

"Is she really ours?" Kichirou asked with disbelief clear in his voice. All those nine months of preparing for this tiny miracle and up till now it hadn't felt that real.

"Yes honey, she is ours", was young Atsuko's answer.

* * *

Yamato Kichirou and Atsuko were a normal young couple with great love for each other and their young one year old daughter Yamato Nana. Kichirou worked in a respectable company and brought home good paycheck while Atsuko staid home and took care of the one story house and Nana.

Nana was a beautiful young child and it was clear that she got most of her looks from her father except her eyes. Her lovely coffee brown doe eyes were exactly like her mother's while everything from her brown hair to the small dimples that showed when she smiled were from her father.

She was a smart young one and said her first word while she was only six months old. Why her first word was needle they haven't quite figured. (4)

And they never would figure that she was dreaming of her past life. Of dragons and mermaids. A big castle and dangerous forest. A mean family of weird animals and happy sea of read heds.

* * *

When Nana was five she unknowingly met her future husband, not that they actually turned to look at each other. Iemitsus family was visiting in town and had stopped at the same park that Nana and her mother went often.

They were playing their own games right next to each other while never turning to look what the other one was doing.

They never would remember this.

Nana was seeing nightmares. The weird family of animals weren't nice and the bald man without a nose scared her. But the nights full of green and screams made her wake up crying and panicky. And for some reason, guilty.

* * *

When Nana was nine she was very popular at school because her understanding and kind nature. Even Nana didn't yet realize that she was pulling on the old experience she had dealing with children in her past life for Harry Potter was a great father and even greater grandpa. At least if you asked the kids.

This kindness was the cause of many puppy loves and her father's prematurely started graying for he already feared for his daughter's innocence. He was thinking what he would do to the man that took his baby's heart.

Nana's mother just watched from the sidelines smiling happily.

* * *

On the Christmas of her thirteenth year she finally connected the dots about the weird things in her life and the dreams she had been having her whole life. She let her head hit the table with a loud thump that caused her forehead to redden.

"Bloody hell! One never knows peace", slipped from her in English for she had realized she was reincarnated as a female. Even in death life never gave him peace...Her...Confusing.

Well luckily she had had thirteen years to get used to it.

* * *

When Nana was 17 and working as a waitress for some pocket money she met her future husband once again.

Iemitsu had just finished a job for CEDEF and was famished so he had taken the first restaurant his eyes met for some supper, and as fate would have it, it was the same restaurant Nana was working on last shift for the evening.

Their first (second) meeting was not romantic like you would think in this kind of a setting. No, it was not love at sight.

Tired and hungry Iemitsu accidentally spilled wine on her white apron while she was walking past to take some dishes back to kitchen.

"Argh! I'm so sorry miss! It wasn't on purpose!" cried out Iemitsu while he tried to wipe the wine of off her clothing.

"It's alright mister I'll clean it when I get home", Nana said smiling while trying to calm the man down.  
She had after all a way of getting these things done easily.

"Ah...If you say so..." muttered Iemitsu little distractedly. She was dazzling while she smiled.

"I'll bring you a new glass," she said and disappeared in to the kitchens.

* * *

Next meeting of theirs happened the very next day.

Nana was walking home from grocery store when she bumped into someone.

"Ah! My apologise!" come the gruff voice of Iemitsu.

"No I should be the one apologising. I didn't look where I was..."started Nana and lifted her head to look up to see who she had bumped into "You! You're the one that spilled the wine!" escaped her lips before she could stop it. She slapped a hand on her mouth and blushed. How mortifying.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness"

"Don't be", said Iemitsu easily while smiling at her. Even he had a small blush on his face because of the reminder.

"I'm Sawada Iemitsu, can I help you whit your...Groceries? As an apologise for ruining your apron" Iemitsu said little confusedly for she had a lot of grocery bags. Three in fact.

"Ara! Such manners. I'm Yamato Nana. It's nice to meet you and don't worry about the apron, I got the stain of", Nana smiled while offering a bag to Iemitsu. She had gotten the wine of at home whit _tergo_. The moment she had at thirteen realised her past life she had started practising in secret after making sure she would not get in trouble for it.

She wouldn't, for there is no magical community existing in this reality. She had understandably been disappointed thinking her ability was lost as well till she accidentally turned her socks green. That had been difficult to explain.

She had afterwards started her after mentioned practise. She had of course not gotten back to her old level just yet. She had never been master of wandless magic and could not get a wand here. After all, were to find a magical animal in a place whit no magic?

Household charms and minor spells worked just fine so it was enough for her. She wasn't needed as a hero here. She would finally have a normal life.

They started walking together towards Nana's home laughing and talking all the way.

This had started their friendship that lasted till Nana's eighteenth birthday when Iemitsu asked her to become his girlfriend. Iemitsu had asked to get jobs around Japan a while only. His excuse being 'I'm already here why not use that fact'. Nana accepted for she had started liking Iemitsu as well. He was charming young man whit bright smile and lovable personality. She had lived eighteen years as a girl now so nothing funny about that!

Her father hadn't liked that his little fairy was taken away by some man but her mother had been delighted already planning the weddings. This had been, after all, the first time Nana had dated anyone.

* * *

The weddings came three years later.

It was a grand thing even with so little guests since Atsuko had decided only to get beast for her little one.

Nana had looked like an angel from haven in her traditional white wedding kimono.

The happy husband and wife spend their honeymoon in Italy touring the place.

* * *

Not a year later they found out that Nana was pregnant. Iemitsu was ecstatic while Nana held her stomach in wonder. You would too if most of your memorise were of yourself as a man.

When their baby was born Nana was very happy she had been a man in her past life and not a woman. She could not imagine doing this again. It hurt. How Ginny had done it three times she would never know.

But despite the pain she was in she could not be happier. She had her husband and now they had their lovely young son.

Iemitsu got a leave to be able to be there for his wife and son, Tsunayoshi they named him, when said son was growing.

* * *

When Tsuna was four months old Iemitsu went back to work. He could not stay home forever if he wished to be able to provide for his family to guarantee them a happy life.

This saddened Nana but she understood that he needed to work.

She was, however, happy that Iemitsu came home as often as possible and called at least twice a week. And she liked taking care of the little ray of sunshine that was her young son Tsuna.

Life was normal and happy in the Sawada household for years. And Nana was happy. She was making slow process with her magic, her son was adorable if little clumsy and her wonderful husband called often.

She was little worried about her son's drop in grades and the constant bullying. She had tried interfiering but it didn't seem to changes anything. She worried for her litle fire. She could only hope that life would bring him a lot of happy memories.

This hope was answered one day in the form of a baby hitman Reborn and his pet chameleon Leon.

Now she was very happy she learned to do the household charms long time ago. They got handy in all that chaos.

* * *

AN/

1 We were never told her maiden name so I used the one from Reborn wiki Yamato Nadeshiko a woman whit a gentle heart.

2 Atsuko means kind child.

3 Kichirou means lucky son.

4 Normal way of translating Harry's name in Japanese is Hari which means needle.

I did little editing. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Sorry it took this long to update. I had honestly lost all and any ideas that I had for this after I had gotten the first chapter written down.

I got this one done only thanks to all you guys who reviewed, favorited and followed. You made me feel horrible for not updating sooner.

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

That day had started out relatively normal. Nana had gotten up early to make breakfast and to be able to enjoy what little sunrise was to be seen in a small city like Namimori.

While the rice cooked she had gone to check the mail box for early post. There had been some kind of a leaflet but she hadn't paid enough attention to it to be able to say what it was about.

"Tsu-kun wake up, breakfast is ready. Come down now so you have time to eat before school starts," Nana said while knocking on the door.

_Thunk_

"Mghf!?"

"Tsu-kun? You alright there?"

"Ah! Yes mama!" came Tsuna's reply if little muffled.

"Well then come down to breakfast," was all she said before she went to eat herself, hoping all the while that Tsu-kun really would come down soon. It wasn't healthy to miss that many breakfasts as Tsu-kun tended to. Honestly! He was far too skinny! Now she knew why Molly had been so adamant on feeding her so much.

By some miracle her son had actually come down ten minutes before he _really _needed to leave for school and had gotten to eat something. Nana smiled at this. She knew what it felt like to starve and didn't wish her son to know as well when there was plenty of food available for him.

"Have good day at school, "Nana shouted after Tsu-kun when he left running so he wouldn't get bitten to death. Hibari seemed like a nice young man if little violent. He seemed to take god care of the school thought so she had no complaints, especially since his presence at school stopped physical bullying. She had no wish to find out what she would do to those that dared to touch her son.

"Now to the dishes!" Nana commented out loud smiling little.

After she had nothing to do at the house anymore she went to investigate the leaflet more trougly.

It was of pretty color and had a big rainbow R.

"A home tutor, ha? Sounds interesting. And Tsu-kun does need a little help with his school work… I'll give this Reborn a call," she mumbled absently by herself.

'I could almost swear I've heard of him before…'

"Chaossu, how can I help you?" come high-pitched voice from the other side of the line.

"Hello? I'm Sawada Nana. Is this Reborn-san? I'm calling about the leaflet," asked Nana little hesitantly. She had been expecting a little deeper voice. This one was like a child's.

"Yes this is Reborn speaking, I can start immediately," said the high-pitched voice again.

Nana looked at the phone little weirdly. That was highly quick decision. He didn't even ask where and who he would be tutoring. "Ah, how much would it be?"

"I need a place to stay at the house and food, nothing else. When can I come evaluate my student?"

"Ah Tsu-kun leaves school at about three so…"Nana never got to the end of her sentence for Reborn interrupted her.

"I'll come then," he said and ended the call.

Nana stood there for a while till she got over her shock. "Well…That was unusual."

'A house guest…Better fill up the pantry,' Nana thought while she picked up her bag, were her wallet was. 'I could also use some time practicing. I might not get another opportunity in a while.'

She headed straight to the forest outside of Namimori were there was an abandoned shrine. It was beautiful and calming place, so she used it as her practice place. It helped her to focus on what she was supposed to do. Learn hand to hand combat.

It wasn't something she had known in her past life as a wizard but since she was reborn in Japan she kind of wanted to learn at least something.

She was learning aikido.

It had looked cool and interesting so she had signed up for beginners classes. After those she had continued to practice by herself whenever she could steal some time off of being a house wife.

Practicing was hard without an actual opponent but she fared all right by creating human like puppets out of magic for better practice every now and then. It still took a lot out of her but slow improvement was better than none.

She had also spied some more advanced people under a disillusionment charm to see little more difficult things.

She was nowhere near a master but her basics were down pat. And she had noticed her magic coming to her better know that she was physically more fit.

Not that people around her knew she did always wear long sleeves and skirts. It was better kept as her little secret.

When Nana arrived home with her groceries it was to the sight of her son's shoes and some noises upstairs.

"Tsu-kun? Are you home already?" Nana called up while carrying her bags to the kitchen. It was only a quarter to five. Tsu-kun shouldn't be home yet.

She didn't get an answer so, she headed upstairs.

"Tsu-kun? Is everything alright?" Nana's voice was slightly worried sounding as she opened the door to her son's room.

"Eeh?! Mom! I-I'm fine, perfectly fine!"Tsu-kun shrieked while turning around.

Nana raised an unbelieving eyebrow but let it go with a sigh. "Alright…I'll start preparing dinner. Oh! And now that you are here. I hired a tutor for you. His name is reborn and he should be here any minute now," she smiled at her son and turned around.

"Are you Sawada Nana?" came a high pitched voice.

Nana had hard time holding in her shriek. It was ages ago since someone could sneak up on her. Since her thirteenth Christmas.

Her son wasn't as lucky. Hi let out a very…girly scream.

"Ara? You scared me. Whose childe are you?" she asked while bending down to look at the child in the small suit more closely. Nana had her doubts about this one being a child. No child could be able to have that sharp look. The look of a killer. It was honestly very disconcerting to see that look on a face so young.

"I'm the tutor. Reborn. Nice to meet you," the ch…Reborn said smiling and offering his hand.

* * *

Bit boring I know but I'm still not quite sure where this is going.


End file.
